Ϻᴇᴎτᴉτᴀѕ
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: Oh, "La mentitas de la abuela Him" dicen que son el cielo en la tierra, pero Kaoru no tiene referencia cercana de la última vez que Boomer Tacaño Him haya invitado una a alguien, ¡ni siquiera a sus hermanos! Pero en sus quince años, ¿conseguirá alguna gracias a su buena voluntad? Quizá sí...


Holii, un nuevo fic, que se me ocurrió hace ya unn par sde semanas, poco menos, ok, lean, por favor.

**Advertencia: **Este fic está hecho por una rara Demente que está en medio de delirios adolescentes y con cierta inclinación a ser rara, así que… "**L**é**a**s**e c**o**n d**i**s**c**r**e**c**i**ó**n** y b**a**j**o s**u** **p**r**o**p**i**a r**e**s**p**o**n**s**a**b**i**l**i**d**a**d" Y…

**E**s**T**e f**I**c p**A**r**T**i**C**i**P**a d**E**l r**E**t**O T**e**M**á**T**i**C**o d**E J**u**L**i**O "L****o****S O****p****U****e****S****t****O****s s****E****A****t****R****a****E****n****" D**e**L F**o**R**o "P**O**W**E**R **Z**"

******Disclaimer: **D! PPGZ no me pertenecen, la trama sí, con algunas anécdotas y cosas que me gustan.

**Número de palabras: **Un One-shoot, me inspiré mucho, tiene 1864 palabras, ¡je!

**Ϻᴇᴎτᴉτᴀѕ**

Kaoru estaba abriendo los ojos, a otro tormentoso día, su cabello despeinado estaba revuelto en graciosas formas. Con los ojos semi-abiertos se encaminó al baño, a paso soñoliento, pero cuando se disponía a entrar, alguien pasó como un rayo a su lado y la dejó fuera del mismo. Fue entonces que Kaoru despertó totalmente, sobresaltada.

— ¡Dai, sal de ahí!—gritó, golpeando la puerta.

—Ni lo sueñes, enana, hoy te gané, así que no me molestes—dijo, con la voz amortiguada.

Kaoru dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo y se dirigió a su cuarto, una vez ahí sacó ropa limpia, se peinó un poco y se fue a desayunar, que ya se le hacía tarde. Su mamá no estaba, ya que había viajado con su papá a una pelea importante, además Dai llegaría tarde al instituto, pero esta vez no era su culpa… cuando estuvo lista para irse, se encaminó a la puerta, salió de ahí y se encaminó al colegio, donde las primeras personas que buscó, eran sus amigas.

—Hola Kaoru, ¿cómo est…?—pero Miyako no puedo terminar, ya que Momoko le cortó.

—Hey, ¿por qué esa cara?

—No mucho, Momo, es que Dai no me dejó alistarme.

—Oh, Dai… ¿sigue siendo tan sexy? Ya me lo creo que sí, ¿verdad?

Kaoru rodó los ojos, su amiga estaba enamorada de Dai desde… desde quién-sabe-cuándo, pero no podía darle oportunidad, salvada _literalmente_ por la campana se dirigió a clases, acomodó sus cosas al lado de su compañero de pupitre, Boomer Him. A Kaoru no le molestaba sentarse junto a él, ni siquiera le interesaba, nunca habían intercambiado frases con más sentido que "_¿Me prestas un lápiz?_", "_Aquí tienes_", "_Gracias_" y Kaoru no estaba dispuesta a cambiarlo, tenían un trato tácito, el cuan había sido establecido desde que la maestra los puso en un mismo asiento: a ella no le interesaba la vida de él, y a él no le interesaba la vida de ella, fin.

Sólo había una cosa que a ella le interesaba de él, y no solo a ella: a todo el grado. ¿Qué era lo que les interesaba? Pues, sencillo, "**_Las mentas de la abuela Him_**", a pesar de ser tres hermanos, sólo a él se le daban las mentas, y Boomer no las compartía con _nadie_, y nadie es nadie: ni a sus hermanos, ni a sus padres, mucho menos a sus condiscípulos.

La ambición era gracias a que, hace años, Boomer invitó mentas a cada uno de sus compañeros, los cuales, después de probar el fruto (o la menta) del mal, se volvieron zombis traga-mentas. Pero no cualquier menta era igual a la de la abuela Him.

Ese día, Kaoru tomaba perezosamente los apuntes, ella se sentaba en la última fila al fondo, de repente la directora irrumpió en el aula, con algo de brusquedad, y preocupación en los ojos.

— ¿Los hermanos Him?—dijo, preocupada; tres tímidas manos se alzaron, mirándose entre sí, con preocupación—Su abuela… su abuela tuvo un ataque esta mañana. Está internada en el hospital, se les pide que, por favor, vayan a acompañarla.

Tres chicos salieron del aula, con sus cosas puestas apresuradamente en la mochila. Kaoru se quedó mirando a la nada, en realidad mucho no le interesaba, ninguno de los hermanos Him era su amigo. Unas horas después, a la hora de salir del colegio, Kaoru se aventuró a recoger los bolígrafos que se le habían caído. Al levantarse notó que Boomer se había olvidado varias cosas bajo su pupitre, una a una las fue sacando: dos cuadernos, unos lápices y… _una lata_.

Con una buena voluntad, metió las cosas a su bolso, y volvió a su casa velozmente.

Una vez ahí, dejó las cosas de Boomer sobre el escritorio y se enfrascó en la latita celeste. Trató de abrirla, y lo consiguió de inmediato, al abrirla sus ojos se iluminaron de una manera infantil, y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. La latita estaba llena hasta el tope de mentitas de la abuela Him. Sacó una de ellas, la olió, aspiró el suave aroma mentolado, que sintió vagamente al abrir la latita, ahora inundaba sus sentidos.

—Menta, te voy a violar, no grites—dijo ella, con una sonrisa boba. Acercó la menta lentamente a sus labios, con puro deleite, y cuando iba a probarla, una vocecita la sacó de su tarea.

No distinguió lo que decía, y tampoco sabía su origen, lo buscó y notó que la menta le hablaba, le habían salido ojitos y boquita, y la miraba con ojitos suplicantes.

— ¡No me violes! Soy inocente—decía la menta, a punto de llorar.

—N-no, era un… ¡era un decir, mentita!—dijo Kaoru, apenada.

—No me hagas daño, además, Boomer nos extrañará.

— ¿Boomer? Pero… si sólo tú eres la sacrificada ni cuenta se dará.

De la latita empezaron a salir más voces, acercó su oído y notó que se enumeraban, cada una gritaba un número con sus agudas vocecitas **(N.A.** para mí que las mentas tenían drogas**)**.

— ¡36!—gritó la que tenía en mano, y unas cuantas más.

—Him es un tacaño, tiene como tres docenas de mentas y ni una nos invita—dijo ella, con un puchero.

—Él tampoco las prueba, espera a que llegue el fin de semana y se come una, pero sólo una, además la abuela Him está muy vieja.

De repente Kaoru se pasó hablando con la menta de trivialidades de la vida, y de cosas buenas que se podía hacer.

— ¿Con quién hablas, enana?—dijo Dai, entrando en la habitación, y vendo a su hermana entablando conversación con quién-sabe-qué-cosa.

— ¿Qué? Eh…—Kaoru observó la menta, no tenía ojitos, ni boca, ni nada—no, estaba haciendo… esa cosa… cuando hablas solo… cuando actúas solo y…

— ¿Un monólogo?

— ¡Exacto! Un monólogo, tengo que grabarlo, y primero debo practicar…

Dai miró no muy convencido a su hermana, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, te aviso que mañana tengo una fiesta, así que tampoco estaré yo aquí. Lo lamento, enana pasaras tú cumpleaños sola.

Kaoru sonrió complacida, pero trató de fingir la sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, estaré aquí.

Dai se despidió y la dejó nuevamente en compañía de las mentas, las cuales no volvieron a hablarle, por más que les gritase e insultase. Aun así tomó la decisión de devolvérselas a su respectivo dueño: el tacaño Him.

Puso los materiales en su mochila, no sabía si iría al día siguiente, pero mejor si los llevaba, buscó una bolsita, con papel de seda verde, y ahí metió la latita.

Al día siguiente los tres Him estaban en sus respectivos asientos, los tres parecían desvelados, pero también recibían los mimos de las demás chicas. Kaoru se dirigió perezosamente a su asiento, y una vez ahí sacó los cuadernos y materiales, tendiéndoselos a Boomer, con desgano.

—Se te olvidó esto ayer—dijo entre dientes, luego, con todo su pesar, sacó la bolsita que tenía la latita—y esto también. Admito que me quise comer una, pero no me atreví, así que agradece.

Boomer parecía sorprendido, tomó la bolsa y la abrió, sacó la lata, miró las mentas y una sonrisa surcó su rostro. Kaoru vio que tomaba una, imaginó que se la daría a ella, pero se la embutió solito, sin siquiera decir gracias, desencajando la mandíbula de la chica.

A la hora del receso, sus dos amigas fueron a abrazarla y felicitarla, ella cumplía quince años ese día, así que le dieron pequeño regalos, ella agradeció que Momoko y Miyako sean las únicas que sabían su cumpleaños, ya que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, y no le gustaba recibir cosas, ya que dar las gracias no era su fuerte. Momoko y Miyako lo sabían, así que no comentaron mucho más.

Kaoru llegó a su casa, que estaba técnicamente desierta, se dirigió a su cuarto, agarró una cartulina grande y con un marcador verde y grueso escribió "Feliz auto-cumpleaños, Kaoru", sacó un pastelillo del refrigerador y le puso una vela. Sonrió complacida por su cumpleaños, siempre soñó pasarlo así, así que por eso su celular tenía una alarma, justo a las 20:15 (hora de su nacimiento) que tenía la canción _Fucking Time_, de _Green Day_, la cuan la había identificado. Ya faltaban diez minutos, y ella aún no había probado el pastelillo, se acercó a encender la vela, pero no pudo, ya que alguien golpeó su ventana, se acercó de mala gana, abrió las cortinas y vio que Mitch estaba ahí, abrió la ventana y casi escupió sus palabras.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Qué tarea hay para mañana?

Kaoru se le quedó mirando, ¿desde cuándo ella se interesaba en eso?

—No lo sé, pregúntale a alguien más, adiós.

Cerró nuevamente las cortinas, encendió la vela, faltaban cinco minutos ahora, pero nuevamente golpearon la ventana.

— ¡¿Qué…?!—pero no pudo continuar, ya que quien estaba ahí no era Mitch, ni otro de los chicos que iban a molestarla, ni las chicas, era Boomer.

—Hola Kaoru, ¿me abres?

Kaoru no supo nunca por qué exactamente le obedecía a él, pero lo hizo, abrió la ventana y lo dejó pasar. Boomer inspeccionó alrededor y se giró a ella, sorprendido.

— ¿Es tu cumpleaños?—Kaoru asintió, confundida y molesta—perdóname, no te traje nada.

—Entonces puedes irte, tengo que hacer cosas.

Kaoru lo guio a la salida, él se fue, sin decir mucho más, Kaoru se tiró en su cama, y justo en ése instante sonó su alarma, ella se incorporó, contó hasta 45, cerró los ojos con delicadeza y sopló la vela, ella sonrió inevitablemente, ella deseó mentitas de la abuela Him **(N.A. **ya lo sé, que trauma con todos por las famosas_ mentitas de la abuela Him_, parecen ricas**)**, quitó las cosas y se dirigió la ventana, abrió las cortinas por tercera vez en la noche, pero esta vez soltó un grito, ya que Boomer seguía ahí, mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos azules. Abrió la ventana y él la agarró por los hombros, la acercó a él, no lo suficiente como para que se roces, pero sí como para que sus alientos se fundan. Kaoru sintió el aroma a menta y se ruborizó sin quererlo. Boomer sonrió y la apartó.

—Hoy es tu cumpleaños, y mereces un regalo—le tendió la bolsita que ella le había entregado esa misma mañana, al abrirla vio la latita de mentas, ella se sonrió a sí misma, quizá estaba vacía, pero al abrirla notó que no, que estaba exactamente como el día anterior, claro, menos un par, que seguramente Boomer se había comido. No supo qué contestar, así que levantó la mirada, y esa sonrisa con la cual la miraba la aturdió de tal manera que no supo cuándo apareció en un gran abrazo, él estaba ahí, pero parecía estar llorando

—Ella… ella ya no está aquí, no puedo seguir con esas mentas, me la recuerdan.

Kaoru lo envolvió en un abrazo, ya que pudo recuperar la movilidad de sus miembros. Quién sabe cuánto se quedaron así, sólo se puso que la despedida fue algo que ninguno quería, Kaoru había olvidado la lata, se fue a dormir, con una soñadora sonrisa en el rostro, e impregnada con el dulce aroma a menta, gracias a ese interminable abrazo.

**₰₰₰₰₰₰ FIN ₰₰₰₰₰₰**

Hola, acá con el nuevo fic que tengo en la mente desde… hace mucho, es que amo las mentas, además así pasé mis quince, sólo que totalmente sola, y luego dije "podría escribir esto", lo terminé recién, así que ojalá les guste, y lo ponen a favoritos, o sólo un review, y a cualquier crítica, me avisan, un beso.

Bye

Atte.- Una-demente-suelta


End file.
